Crystal and Richard
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Miracle and Cosmo come visit the TV Station with their new twin children and the twins get a taste of spotlight to their family members, sucky summary I know! but don't flame me for that!


**A/N: Part of a series of one-shots I will release to the Rocky Horror fan fiction category based on RPs with my friend, AnnaleaseTurner. In them in case you haven't read the story Best Friends with Benefits, Riff Raff and Magenta have a daughter named Miracle who eventually marries her distant cousin, Cosmo McKinley while Nation falls in love with Frank and marries him in order to become my OC, Little Precious's adoptive mother. Also, Richard is named for Richard O'Brien and Crystal is named for Crystal Maze, you figure out that name connection lol AnnaleaseTurner and I only own our OCs, everyone else is belonged to the lucky, great and powerful, Richard O'Brien! **

* * *

Little Precious was humming a merry tune, sitting at the dinner table of the TV Station she now lived in. Her parents, biological father Frank, and adoptive mother, Nation, were happily sitting across from her with their hands joined together and them gazing in each other's green eyes. Little Precious had never been happier, she missed some aspects of her old life but ever since she met Nation McKinley, things have been happier for her and her father was never harsh with her ever again, unless it were necessary. They ate some spaghetti like on Little Precious's first dinner at the station, then there was a knock at the door, and there came in a TV station bodyguard.

"There is a couple with children here to see you." the bodyguard said.

"Thank you, Keith, send them in." Nation smiled.

"Yes, ma'am." Keith bowed his head, then let his arm out to show the visitors to the station.

The visitors weren't strangers. It was Miracle with Cosmo, Nation's brother and Miracle's husband now. Miracle was wearing a ruby-red dress with black slip on shoes and Cosmo wore casual clothes like a plain T-shirt with a black jacket and gray pants with black leather shoes.

"Miracle!" Little Precious beamed at her best friend.

"LP!" Miracle beamed back, pulling her into a tight hug.

Little Precious grunted from the sudden hug, but still smiled. "Oh, I haven't seen you since your wedding!"

"I know, but I promised to come soon, so I did," Miracle smiled and went to Cosmo. "We have a special surprise."

"Keith said a couple with children was coming, Miracle, did you-" Nation's voice wandered as she was wondering if Keith was mentioning that Miracle and Cosmo had children.

Miracle giggled, then Cosmo pulled out a double stroller. They looked in happily, then Little Precious, Nation, and Frank all looked to see that the couple have had twins. Both twins had chubby bodies and heads with shiny blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Oh, how darling." Frank cooed.

"Oh, Cosmo, they're so adorable!" Nation beamed.

"Just like their mother." Cosmo smiled sheepishly.

"Now Cosmo, ze boy vill be handsome like you someday, I know it." Miracle smiled at him.

"The boy?" Little Precious wondered. "Does that mean one of them is a girl?"

"Yes, my friend, that one," Miracle pointed to the twin with a barely visible pink bow behind her hair. "We named her Crystal."

"Crystal? That's a wonderful name." Little Precious smiled.

"And who is this boy?" Nation wondered.

"Richard," Cosmo replied. "After Riff Raff and Magenta's father."

"Speaking of which, do they know?" Frank looked at Miracle and Cosmo.

"Yes, ve called my parents and told zem ve vould visit the TV Station first since LP vas eager to meet her godchildren." Miracle replied.

"Hewwo! Hewwo!" Little Precious played with the twins and smiled.

"She vould make a vonderful mother, Frank." Miracle happily told the transvestite, recalling LP's child-like wondrous mind.

"Yes, she never did truly grew up." Frank said, smiling.

"Luckily for the twins they both inherited Miracle's blonde hair, that'd be embarrassing for Crystal if she was bald all the time." Cosmo remarked, looking at his son and daughter.

"She's still beautiful, Cosmo." Little Precious turned back at him, then looked back at the twins.

"Your parents will be so proud, Miracle." Frank put an arm around the blonde girl.

"Thank you, Frank." Miracle said, uneasily, removing Frank's arm from around her. She was still a little anxious about being touched physically by him because of old times they were around each other.

* * *

A while after dinner, Frank, Miracle, Cosmo, Nation, Little Precious, and the twins decided to pay a visit to the castle. It was still in the middle of the forest. To escape the pressures of royalty and what not, Frank and Little Precious moved out of the castle and gave it to Riff Raff and Magenta since they were homeless on this planet after everyone moved out and started living together. It was still in the forest that Frank remembered was in since it was the first place he decided to keep it while they were visiting Earth to experiment with humans about their customs such as incest, cross-dressing, and cannibalism. Frank rang the doorbell once they all got there and they waited patiently.

The door cracked open and Riff Raff opened, wearing his general uniform. He saw the party, and looked directly at Frank since he was first at the door. "You should've called first."

"Why?" Frank wondered. "Can't I surprise my old friends?"

"You surprised us so many times when we'd come back to the castle with something for you, you're going to get a big one if you just burst in uninvited like that." Riff Raff scolded him.

"Oh, what's the worst you could be doing that could surprise us, cousin?" Nation asked.

"Take me to your leader!" Magenta's voice called, then everyone looked wide-eyed to see her running down the stairs completely naked. She then cried in alarm and grabbed a large window curtain to censor herself once she saw they had company at the door.

"Magenta!" Little Precious covered her eyes, feeling scarred for life, but still she had to peek at Magenta's female anatomy.

"Sorry," Magenta said, then went to quickly get dressed. "You all should've called us first! It's Thursday evening, you know!"

"I... uhh... I like your uniform, Dad." Miracle said, sheepishly.

"Thank you," Riff Raff smirked at her, then let everyone in as Magenta was going to look decent. "I guess you all would like to come inside?"

"We just wanted to surprise you with a couple of special guests." Nation said, walking in with her group.

Riff Raff wondered what she could be talking about, though his mental question was answered once Cosmo came in, rolling the stroller with Richard and Crystal. He looked in awe at them and put his hands together.

"Aren't they just beautiful?"

"Your grandchildren." Miracle said with a smile.

"Grandchildren?" Riff Raff's voice nearly broke. He felt really old now.

"Okay, vhat's going on, here?" Magenta came in, wearing a slender black dress with white sparkles and her domestic boots. She then looked in awestruck at the twin babies with her daughter and distant cousin. "Oh, my goodness! Babies!"

"I'm a Mommy now!" Miracle cheered.

"Grandmother." Riff Raff pointed to Magenta to tease her.

Magenta rolled her eyes, but kept smiling and looked at Crystal and Richard. She happily picked up Richard and lifted him up high like he was a prized possession. "Hello, my grandson, I am your grandmother, Magenta! This is your grandfather, Riff Raff!"

"Crystal, Riff Raff, Magenta, Cosmo, Nation..." Frank shook his head with a silent laugh. "Your family has an interesting way to name your children."

"Easy for you to say, you were named after a hot dog." Riff Raff teased.

"Frank Furter is a powerful name back on Transsexual, you know!" Frank huffed.

"Still is around here, you want mustard and relish with your name, Frankie?" Cosmo teased.

"Please stop teasing Daddy." Little Precious asked, gently. "His name is not Hot Dog, it is Frank N. Furter!"

"I'll franken his furter any day of the week." Nation grabbed Frank around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Nation!" Cosmo gaped at his younger sister. No matter how old she was, he still couldn't help but treat her like a little kid when it came to men.

Riff Raff and Magenta weren't paying attention to the whole discussion. They were too engrossed and infatuated with their grandchildren. Magenta didn't think she would like being a grandmother at first, but she really enjoyed Richard and Crystal. They would have to get out of the castle more often now if they wanted to visit their grandchildren now. Richard made Magenta think of the baby pictures she would see of her beloved brother when she was very, very young, but this was a good reminder. Crystal just made Riff Raff think of when Magenta and Miracle were babies and he would always love them. Despite the differences everyone had in the family, with the new additions, they all knew they were going to be one big happy family.


End file.
